Diversion y amistad
by Aneris17
Summary: "Pim pam. Pim pam." Extrañaba el canto de su excompañero, José Gutiérrez; extrañaba todas las noches que salían a beber, las anécdotas vividas y los problemas que habían pasado juntos. Todo siempre lo habían hecho como buenos amigos, más que compañeros de equipo. Pero el traspaso de Gutiérrez a Turquía lo mantenía más torpe y distraído de lo que ya era.


**Diversión y amistad**

Personajes: Guti, Sergio Ramos.

Soft yaoi

–Mister. ¡Si eu hubiese llevado la Copa, no la hubiese dejado caer! Es injusto para eu que reciba la culpa cuando la tuvo Ramos –dijo Cristiano Ronaldo mirando al rubio con enojo.

–Ahora mismo me importa un diablo de quién haya sido la culpa. Somos la burla de los medios europeos, ni hablar de los catalanes –dijo José Mourinho. –Más encima, Ramos –el técnico dirigió la mirada hacia él. –No sólo se le tenía que caer la Copa a voce. El autobús le pasó por encima.

–Pero mister, seguramente alguno del Barcelona contrató al chofer, además que la copa era mas pesada de lo que parecía y… –Sergio intentó excusarse pero sintió la mirada de Mourinho y el resto del equipo sobre él y calló la boca mirando hacia abajo.

–Como castigo, se quedarán en el campo entrenando el doble de horas hasta nuevo aviso. Karanka los supervisará, eu tendré que ir preparando las… razones de lo que sucedió para la próxima rueda de prensa.

Dicho esto último, el técnico del Real Madrid se retiró dejando a los jugadores quejarse entre ellos, algunos pasando por detrás de Sergio Ramos y echándole la culpa pero con total razón al fin y al cabo. La noche anterior habían tenido que disimular y seguir festejando en lo alto del autobús pero al día siguiente cuando los reunió Mourinho la bronca de todos pasó hacia el español.

Cuando todos se fueron en la cabeza de Ramos sonaba.

"_Pim pam. Pim pam."_ Extrañaba el canto de su excompañero, José Gutiérrez; extrañaba todas las noches que salían a beber, las anécdotas vividas y los problemas que habían pasado juntos. Todo siempre lo habían hecho como buenos amigos, más que compañeros de equipo.

Pero el traspaso de Gutiérrez a Turquía lo mantenía más torpe y distraído de lo que ya era.

"_Ojala Guti estuviera aquí celebrando con nosotros y sosteniendo la Copa"_ pensó segundos antes de que ésta se le escapara de las manos.

–¡Paleto! –se escuchó de repente.

–¡Gutiérrez! ¿Qué haces aquí? –exclamó Sergio sorprendido al verlo.

–Escuché las noticias de anoche. Sí que te has mandado una esta vez. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba yo contigo! –contestó riéndose.

–Bueno, en realidad lo que sucedió es…

–No necesitas darme ninguna excusa –dijo Guti palmeándole el hombro.

Sergio sonrió de oreja a oreja completamente feliz de ver a su amigo después de tanto tiempo.

–Esta noche nos vamos de juerga. Así que vístete nomas, paleto. Olvida esa Copa que no vine hasta aquí por eso –dijo Guti sonriéndole aumentando la alegría en Ramos.

A la madrugada habían quedado totalmente alcoholizados, Guti sostenía como podía a Sergio con un brazo de él alrededor de su nuca tratando de que ambos se mantuvieran en pie al menos hasta llegar al auto en el que habían viajado.

–Hombre, que esta sea la última vez que quede sin ligarme a una tía por andar cargándote –se rió en el camino disfrutando el momento.

–Guti… eres muy buen amigo, ¿sabías? –Sergio le sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados. –A ver… suéltame un segundo.

Ramos se separó y se apoyó de espaldas contra una de las paredes de la calle, echando para atrás su cabeza exponiendo el cuello y las clavículas que sobresalían por su ropa apretada.  
Guti lo observaba a un metro de distancia y se acercó sonriendo de costado, apoyó una mano sobre la pared encerrando a Sergio y quedando frente a su rostro.

–Oye Sergio, no deberías vestir ropa tan femenina –susurró Guti mirándolo de arriba a abajo bromeando.

–¿Pero qué dices, cabrón? Con tu pelo largo rubio y tus ojos azules, el que parece una mujer aquí eres tú –contestó Sergio riendo tiernamente derritiendo a Guti por dentro.

No hicieron falta más palabras, la bebida había librado en ellos algo especial.

Sus labios se sellaron con tranquilidad sin temor ni duda. Al separarse se sonrieron con complicidad y Sergio rió; se apartó de la pared dando pasos hacia atrás torpemente por la calle sin dejar de sonreírle a Guti, quién lo retó con la mirada y corrió hacia él agarrando su mano y obligándolo a correr también. Se tropezaban en la corrida pero no se dejaban caer el uno al otro y reían hasta llegar al auto adentrándose en la parte trasera de él.  
El alcohol les dificultaba entender bien que era lo que querían pero no se limitaron y sólo dejaron fluir sus deseos y necesidades sin detenerse, jugueteando y conociéndose con diversión más que con pasión. Besándose, acariciando el cuerpo del otro con sus manos y dejándose pequeñas marcas lograban complementarse perfectamente. Esa noche querían disfrutarse entre ellos experimentando algo nuevo mientras sentían cosquilleos y felicidad en cada parte de su cuerpo demostrándolo con sonrisas y luego algún que otro jadeo.

Finalmente, en la última mirada con el último beso que se dirigieron presintieron por dentro que no era sólo amistad todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

/

–¡Joder! El mister va a matarme por llegar tarde al entrenamiento… de nuevo –Sergio intentaba ponerse la ropa golpeándose por lo chico que era el auto y despertando a Guti.

Éste se refregó los ojos, sintiendo la resaca y los ojos pesados, al ver a su compañero cambiándose recordó vagamente lo que sucedió. Miró la hora en silencio, habían dormido hasta las tres de la tarde. Se cruzaron las miradas y Sergio se sonrojó por completo tratando de evitar el contacto de sus ojos que lo decían todo.

–Supongo… te veré luego Guti, ¿no? –preguntó Ramos para romper el silencio.

Pero una simple oración lo volvió a la realidad golpeándole el pecho fuertemente.

–De hecho Sergio, en unas horas ya regreso a Turquía.


End file.
